


any other name

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Ushijima tries to think of a nickname for Tendou.





	any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - **Nicknames**, Seasons, Scary movies

Ushijima is studying with Oohira, but he can't focus, his mind is solely on Tendou, it's coming up for his visit at the weekend and Ushijima hasn't been able to stop thinking about the nicknames Tendou calls him. It started with _miracle boy_, and Ushijima had originally put that down to their time playing together in Shiratorizawa, but it continued after that too. Then a few weeks after they started dating, Tendou had begun calling him _'Toshi_. Ushijima couldn't think of anything to call Tendou, this was his first relationship and he wasn't entirely sure what nicknames couples would call each other.

"Wakatoshi, is everything okay?"

Ushijima blinked, he'd been staring into space, not even looking at his books, "I'm sorry. Satori is visiting this weekend and I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Oohira raises a brow. Then he realises that might be a little too suggestive for Ushijima and he smiles softly, “What about it?”

“It, uh. It’s a little embarrassing,” Ushijima nervously rubs the back of his neck, “Satori always calls me by a nickname and, I don’t have one for him.” He doesn’t feel pressured to come up with one. But he had heard both sides of a couple using nicknames before, and he hadn’t thought of anything to use for Tendou. The more common ones were a little boring to him, Tendou had never used them either.

“Why don’t you try one? Maybe Tori, or something similar?” Ushijima nods, pondering the idea. He turns back to his work, still thinking about it. Oohira grins to himself and turns back too.

* * *

The weekend comes fairly quickly, and when Ushijima is alone, he speaks Tendou’s name as _’Tori_, to see how it feels. It’s quite nice and he hopes that Tendou will like the name as much as he does. It’s something that Ushijima thinks will suit Tendou quite well. He still spends the morning thinking it over.

He meets Tendou at the station just before it’s lunchtime and greets him with a smile, “‘Toshi! I missed you!” Tendou runs to him for a hug and Ushijima gladly embraces him, “How was your week?”

“It was fine,” Ushijima smiles at Tendou, a little surprised when he leans up for a quick kiss, “Satori, it’s so nice to see you,” The nickname automatically left Ushijima’s brain, his mouth already forming the same greeting as usual, “I missed you too.”

“Sorry about that.”

“I don’t mind it,” Ushijima gently rubs his fingers over Tendou’s cheek, “I love you, ‘Tori.”

Tendou looks surprised, then he breaks out into a grin, “I love you too, ‘Toshi,” He links arms with Ushijima and raises his brows, “So...What was that you called me?”

“‘Tori,” Ushijima mutters, nerves filling him again, “Do you not like it?”

“It’s interesting,” Tendou bounces on the spot. They head off for lunch together and they share stories about their week. Tendou mentions the new shonen jump that he’s just finished reading. They head to a cafe for lunch, taking a seat near the window. Ushijima makes their order, and he watches as Tendou quietly sips his drink, he hopes that Tendou doesn’t have an issue with the use of the nickname. He’s still thinking about it when their food arrives, “‘Toshi, are you feeling okay?”

Ushijima snaps out of his daze and quickly say thanks to the waiter, who nods and leaves them to their food, “Sorry,” Tendou gently touches Ushijima’s hand. They begin eating and Tendou can’t help but glance at Ushijima across the table. When they finish up, they take a short walk to a nearby park. Tendou rests his head against Ushijima’s shoulder and smiles, “Satori, did you like the nickname?”

"'Toshi," Tendou glances up at Ushijima, he reaches out and threads their fingers together, "You don't need to give me a nickname, I like you calling me Satori, I don't need anything else."

“Are you sure? I thought it would be nice to try.”

“I appreciate the effort. But I like things this way, you don’t need to change ‘Toshi, I don’t mind,” Tendou giggles and Ushijima finds himself chuckling too. Tendou gently bums their heads together and Ushijima can’t help but laugh more, smiling softly at Tendou, “I really love you.”

“I really love you. Thank you Satori.”

Tendou grins, “That’s more like it. You don’t need to give me a different name, anything that you call me makes me feel special.”

“I feel the same way.”

“I know! But I like calling you ‘Toshi, I think it’s quite cute.”

“It is.” Tendou relaxes against Ushijima, who wraps his arm around Tendou and pulls him just a little closer. They enjoy the peace of the park, listening as the birds sing.


End file.
